Uranohoshi Girls' High School (Episode)
is the eleventh episode of the Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 2 anime series. It was aired on December 16, 2017. Summary Following requests from some of the students, Mari agrees to hold a "school closing festival" for Uranohoshi. However, preparations are set back after Shiitake sneaks into the school and causes damage, so everyone stays up late to get things ready for the next day. As the festival gets underway, Chika checks out the various attractions, which includes her classmates arranging a balloon display for everyone. At the end of the festival, Mari almost breaks down in tears of regret, but is cheered up by cheers of support for Aqours. Cast *Anju Inami as Chika Takami *Rikako Aida as Riko Sakurauchi *Nanaka Suwa as Kanan Matsuura *Arisa Komiya as Dia Kurosawa *Shuka Saito as You Watanabe *Aika Kobayashi as Yoshiko Tsushima *Kanako Takatsuki as Hanamaru Kunikida *Aina Suzuki as Mari Ohara *Ai Furihata as Ruby Kurosawa *Kana Asumi as Shima Takami *Kanae Ito as Mito Takami *Risae Matsuda as Yoshimi *Hisako Kanemoto as Itsuki *Yu Serizawa as Mutsu *Anna Mugiho as Shiitake *Saki Yamakita as Participant A *Sayaka Senbongi as Participant B Notes *'Ending Credits Character Appearance:' Chika Takami *Aside from Yoshiko's Crystal ball, Nozomi Tojo's Tarot Cards also made an appearance. *A woman resembling Umi Sonoda is seen at 11:26. *The Uchichii costume that Kanan wore is the first generation version of the costume before it was replaced with the current one. Errors & Goofs *Despite the fact that Anna Mugiho is credited as part of the Yuuki wa doko ni? Kimi no Mune ni! chorus, Shiitake is not heard emitting any single voice. *Animation Errors: **In 6:11 & 6:20, Yoshiko is missing her bow. Continuity Notes *Mari's "stewshine" made a reappearance (as a "Stewshine Premium") since We've Got Stewshine. *The kindergarten students & their teachers from Don't Call Me Dia-san made an appearance in this Episode. *The "Thank You, Ura High" balloon arch is similar to the one seen in the SUNNY DAY SONG segment of the Love Live! The School Idol Movie. * Chika is the only character to appear twice at the ending since Next Step. Changes in the BD/DVD releases For amended errors, please refer to the Errors & Goofs section. Click "Expand" for a list of changes. *In 2:41: **The table on Dia's right side is removed, the table on Mari's front is slightly higher, and the steam effect is added on the pot. **Both Dia and Mari are slightly redrawn, with Dia slightly moved on the right and Mari had some extra shading added on her hair. *In 4:13, the school backyard is altered. *In 6:16: **Several lighting details are added. **In the next shot, Yoshiko's surprised expression is redrawn. *In 6:19: **Ruby now pants slower. **Hanamaru is slightly repositioned to the back from the door's window. *In 8:53, Itsuki is slightly repositioned to the front. *In 18:28: The crowd is slightly repositioned downwards. *In 18:51: The lighting is slightly altered. *In 19:00 & 19:22: The right section of the crowd is slightly repositioned to the right. *In 19:28: The animation layer of the crowd now slightly moves. Category:Sunshine!! Anime Episodes Category:Sunshine!! Season II Category:Love Live! Sunshine!!